Short throw projection devices mounted from walls or a projection surface are commonly used to facilitate presentations to groups of people. Some examples of prior mounts for short throw projectors are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D623,679 and D623,680, hereby fully incorporated herein by reference.
It is advantageous that mounts for projection devices provide for finely tuned adjustment of projector position in order to ensure that the projector is properly aimed relative to the projection screen. An example of a projector mount providing such finely tunable position adjustment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,578, hereby fully incorporated herein by reference.
For short throw projectors in particular, however, it is desirable to provide for adjustment of the distance of the projector relative to the screen, as well as adjustment for vertical projector height relative to the projection screen. While prior devices generally enable course adjustment of projector distance from the screen, the mechanisms in these devices usually require loosening of one or more fasteners, careful adjustment of the mount and projector position, and re-tightening of the fasteners to frictionally hold the device in the adjusted position. It is difficult for an installer to hold a heavy projection in the proper position while effecting the re-tightening, and often the act of tightening the fasteners causes a shift in the projector position, resulting in further attempts at adjustment or less than optimal projector positioning. As for height adjustability, prior mounts are usually fixed in height and cannot easily be repositioned without removal and reinstallation of the mount.
What is needed is a short throw projector mount that provides finely tuned distance adjustment and/or finely tuned height adjustment.